An inkjet recording system is generally used in a large number of fields because a desired design and letters can be recorded.
In recent years, a web having a design and letters recorded on both its surfaces using an inkjet recording system has been required.
A method for performing recording on both surfaces of a web using an inkjet recording system includes a badge type method for performing recording two times by the same inkjet recording apparatus.
An example is a method for performing recording on one surface of a web using an inkjet recording system, then reversing the web, and performing recording on the other surface of the web using the inkjet recording system.
However, such a badge type method is required to apply a large amount of ink depending on a design. Therefore, an image may bleed unless it is dried at once. Therefore, continuous recording cannot be performed, resulting in poor productivity.
On the other hand, an inkjet recording apparatus including two printing units and a drier has been known (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
Such an inkjet recording apparatus can perform recording continuously on both surfaces of a web.